


To See You Again

by Mystrye



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Past Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrye/pseuds/Mystrye
Summary: Before Jess, Sam had another girlfriend at Stanford. But she broke up with him, dropped out, and disappeared. What happens when she shows up later. A hunter.Begins in Season 2





	1. Prologue

_Juliette groaned and stretched on the cot she'd been crashing on for the last few days. It wasn't the first time she'd spent several days recuperating after a hunt on the cot in her best friends room at the Roadhouse._

_Jo wasn't in her bed so Jules figured it must be at least mid morning. After a quick shower, she dressed and headed down stairs._

_Voices reached her ears before she walked into the bar. Ash, Ellen, and Jo we obviously talking to a couple of hunters that had come by. But it was one voice that made her heart stop. A voice she'd never thought she'd hear again, much less here in a hunters' bar._

_Carefully she walked in, eyes searching. Sure enough, sitting at one of the tables was Sam Winchester. The tall, sexy, incredibly intelligent law student she had left behind at Stanford._


	2. Seeing Him Again...

I had every intention of slowly backing out of the room, gathering my stuff and disappearing before he saw me. But it was Jo who foiled my plan.

"Jules! You're finally up!" I cringed as Jo announced my presence for me.

"Ummmmm... Yea." I answered, gathering my courage and walking straight to the bar and grabbing a beer and downing half of it.

"Juliette Barons. Don't be gettin plastered in my bar before noon." Ellen chastised.

"Jules?"

Fuck. That voice. They way he said my name. I wasn't even looking at him yet and I could see those big beautiful puppy dog eyes looking at me with confusion. I took a deep breath and turned around to face him.  
"Sam." I shook my head. "The name Winchester, I should have guessed, but I never expected John to let one of his sons go away to college."

"You knew dad?"

I blinked as the other hunter spoke up to my left. I looked back and forth between them. "Knew? Past tense?" I heart started to race and the looks on their faces told me the answer. "Oh fuck. I.... What? How? I mean, I've seen that man take down some serious shit, what the fuck took him down?" I was in shock. John had been tough as nails, kicked ass and didn't take any names. He was a hunter. The best I knew of. And he was dead? It felt Surreal. And when you live in a world full of monsters, not many things feel that way anymore.

"Demon." Sam said. When he didn't continue I didn't push.

"But, what the hell are you doing here?" he asked. "I... You told me you were dropping out and moving home to help your family after your dad..."

"Died in a hunting accident." I finished for him. It was what I had told him.

"Not a bear then... " he stated.

"Werewolf." I responded.

"Right." He nodded. "I guess we both had secrets. Just happened to be the same one. "

I laughed a bit at that. "Yea. I guess so. "

"Hey! If yer done with the reunion crap, can we get back to this whole catch a demon thing?" Ash called from where he sat with his laptop.

\----

Sam didn’t say anything else to me then, instead he got lost in conversation with Ash and his brother, Dean. They didn’t really involve me in the conversation but I could glean that they were searching for a demon, probably the one that took out their dad. I could relate to that. The first thing I had done after dropping out of Stanford was to go after the werewolf that had killed my own father. And I’d probably taken too much joy in gutting the creature than I should have.

When I’d left school, I had intended to go back. But Daddy had raised me a hunter, and once he was gone, I couldn’t just sit and go to school knowing that things were out there. Monsters that needed to be taken out. While he was alive, I could put it in the back of my mind because he was taking care of things. But when he died, I felt I had to take up the mantle and continue his work.

I had gone back to Stanford once. I’d wanted to see Sam so bad that I couldn’t stop myself from taking a hunt in California just so I could use it as an excuse to see him. I’d loved him and leaving him had been the hardest thing I’d ever had to do. Harder than any hunt. But my the time I’d made it back, he had moved on.

Sitting on a barstool across the bar, trying to focus on my own laptop, it still hurt a bit when I’d seen him across the campus in the arms of a stunningly beautiful blonde woman. I wondered where she was now that he was here, hunting. Was she waiting for him somewhere? Did she know about this life?  
I shook my head and tried to focus. I needed to find a case and get out of here. As far away from Sam Winchester as I could because if the pains in my heart and the flip flop in my gut were any indication, I was soooo not over him.

I was so focused on my thoughts and the screen in front of me that I jumped and nearly fell off the barstool when someone spoke to my left. “Hey.”

I whirled and slid off the barstool with wide eyes, my foot catching on the rung of the stool and I started to stumble. A strong hand caught my arm and righted me so I was steady on my feet. “Sorry.” Dean said with a small smile. “Didn’t mean to scare you, sweetheart.”

I frowned at him. “Don’t call me sweetheart.” I climbed back up onto my barstool and proceeded to start clicking away on my laptop again.

“Whatcha looking for?” He asked.

“A case. I’ve been here too long already.” I answered.

“Oh. So you hunt?”

“Yep.” I answered, trying not to really engage in the conversation. I didn’t want to get to know him. I didn’t want to make friends. I wanted out of here before I did or said something stupid, like offer to help them. I didn’t think I could stand being around Sam any longer than I had to.

“So you knew Sammy when he was at school?” He tried again.

“Score another one for you.” I answered.

“Okay. I can take a hint. Just found it interesting to find a friend of his from college in this life.” He moved to walk away.

“You’re not the only one surprised.” I finally looked up at him. He was shorter than Sam and wore his hair much shorter too. He had green eyes that a girl could fall into and I would put money on the fact that girls did just that on a regular basis. I looked over at Sam who was engrossed in conversation with Ash. “I certainly never expected to run into him again, much less here… When I left him, I never…”

“Wait, left him? You and him were….”

“Yes.” I frowned and looked back at my computer.

“Whoa… alright then. I mean, he doesn’t talk much about his days at Stanford but…”

“Look, Dean. I don’t want to talk about it. I don’t want to talk about Stanford, Sam, or why I left. I just want to find a case and be on my way.” I answered, trying and failing to keep my voice down, as I snapped the laptop closed and headed out of the bar.


	3. Explanations

Jo caught up with me in her room as I was shoving what few items I that I owned into my bag.

"Hey, Jules. What gives?"

"Jo, I... Really don't want to talk about my ex boyfriend who I thought I'd never seen again but is now sitting downstairs." I answered.

"I saw the way he looked at you... "

"yea, just as shocked as I am."

"Well, yea. But also excitement. Like he was excited to see you, like he missed you. Then you were all cold and shit. But he was sneaking glances at you the whole time you were downstairs."

I shook my head. "cold? What do you expect me to do? Jump into his arms and tell him how much I missed him?"

"Why not? Hell it's what I'd do if I'd have known that gorgeous man before and was suddenly reunited."

I shook my head. "Jo, the last time I saw him, he was wrapped around a tall, leggy, gorgeous blonde. Whether I've wanted to or not, I've thought of him every night since I had to leave and when I went back, he had moved on, okay. And I don't blame him but..."

A cough interrupted my tired and I jumped to see the very man I was talking about standing awkwardly in the hall outside Jo's room.

"Jo, ummmmm sorry to intrude but can I talk to Jules for a minute." he asked.

"Yep. Totally. I've gotta help mom anyway. " Jo answered and ducked out of the room.

" Traitor." I grumbled at her as she passed me. "I don't know what we have to talk about, Sam."

"You left."

"Yes. I'm aware of that." I rolled my eyes, purposely not letting myself look at him.

"I loved you and you broke up with me and disappeared. But you're angry with me for moving on? " he asked. He didn't sound upset, just curious.

I shook my head and turned to look at my bag. "I'm not angry with you. I'm not. But I can't be here. I...."

"When did you come back... I heard you say you... "

" About four months later... " I sighed. "I found the monster that killed Dad. Then I just started hunting. First it was cases that Daddy had started. Then more as I came across them. I finally found a case in California and used it as an excuse to see you. Maybe, if you still wanted me I would be able to convince myself to give it up and go back to school... But you'd found someone else... So i left."

"Jess." he said solemnly. "I had just started seeing her about four months after you left." he ran a hand through his hair. "I waited for you. But you didn't leave a phone number or anything. And after a few months, long enough for a funeral and get things situated, when you didn't come back... I said yes when she asked me out."

"And good for you, Sam. I... I'm not upset. Really. I hope you two are happy." I rushed to say. "Does she know about what you do?"

He shook his head and looked sad again. "She's... She's dead."

I turned, wide eyed." What?! Oh fuck Sam, I.... How? "

He shook his head. "Demon. Same one killed Dad. Killed my mom when I was a baby."

My heart broke and I don't know what came over me. I rushed forward and had my arms wrapped around his middle before I could think. Instinct, maybe. Left over from our relationship nearly three years ago. My brain caught up with my actions and I started to pull back but his arms wrapped around me and I felt his head fall into the crook of my neck.

"Oh, Sam... "

\----

Any thought I had of leaving vanished the moment his head fell to my shoulder. All my jealous feelings were replaced with ones of sorrow. My poor Sam. The man whose smile had always brightened by day for two years, the man who I'd stayed up until crazy hours in the morning with having philosophical discussions, the man I'd spent countless hours kissing, touching, loving, was currently so full of pain. He cried for a moment as I held him. I felt my own tears fall down my cheeks in response.  
Finally he pulled away. And I reluctantly let him go. He hastily wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't... "

I smiled softly. "Don't. It's okay. I..."

"You were leaving. I didn't mean to interrupt... "

I raised a hand and laid it on his cheek, pulling his gaze to mine. "I was leaving because... I thought you were still in a relationship and I didn't want... That pain."

He tilted his head a little confused. I signed and looked at my feet.

"I didn't leave because I didn't love you, Sam. I left because I thought you were a normal guy and I didn't want to drag you into my world." I took a deep breath. "I never stopped loving you and... Being around you, knowing that you were with someone else... Well, I couldn't handle that. So I was going to leave."

"And now...?" He asked.

I chewed on my lip. "UGH. I makes me sounds like I'm glad she's gone when I say that now, if you want me to stay, I'll stay. But that's... Not... I mean.."

It was his turn to smile at me as he took my hand. "I get it. And I'd like your help... If you're willing. You were always great at research... You good at this kind of research?"

"The best... But Ash does all the weird algorithm thingies."  
\----


	4. I don't like to sit still

“Well, I think I have a case.” I said closing my laptop. I had helped research Sam and Dean's demon problem for several hours before reaching a metaphorical brick wall. Now it was a matter of waiting for Ash to do his magic. So as I sat next to Sam at the bar, I’d been researching cases while we munched on food. He had been vaguely doing the same but I could tell he was distracted. Not that I could blame him. I still didn't know the whole story, but he'd told me enough.

Everyone looked at me as I announced the case and stood to gather my things.

“You're leaving? But I thought… ” Sam asked, and I could have sworn I saw sadness in those eyes. I knew what he thought. We had just reconnected. I said i wasn't leaving. But i couldn't sit still. Before I answered Ellen's voice rang out.

“Juliette Anne Barons. You know I don't like you going out on hunts by yourself.” Ellen chided.

“Well it's a good thing you ain't my Momma, Ms Ellen. Or that might actually stop me from going.” I snarked back with a smile as I leaned over the bar to kiss her cheek. Ellen had actually been a bit like a mother to me. And Jo was very much like a sister. But both knew they couldn't hold me down. I wasn't the sort to sit still anywhere. Daddy used to call me a gypsy. Even as a child I was always wandering off in search of something. He said I got it from my actual mother, not that I ever knew her. She took off when I was small. 

“Well, we could go with.” Sam spoke up and I looked at him oddly. “I can go and be back before you have to leave again.”

“Well…” he shoved his hands in his pockets.

“What he means is, we can't just sit around.” Dean spoke up. “So we can help you while we wait.”

I chewed the inside of my cheek. “Fine.” I answered before running up the stairs to grab my bag. It was already half packed from before. Sam and Dean were ready to go when I reemerged. Grabbing a napkin from the bar, I scribbled the name of the town on it. “See you there.” I smiled up at Sam as I handed it over. 

“See you there.” He echoed and returned my smile. I squeezed his hand before turning and slinging my bag up onto my shoulder.

“Well why don't we ride together?” Dean asked as they followed me out into the sun. 

I looked over at the van they came in and shook my head. “You came in that thing? You're braver than I thought!”

Sam snorted, obviously catching my Star Wars reference. 

“Then we'll ride with you, smart ass.” Dean rolled his eyes as my sass.

I smirked at the older brother before walking over to my motorcycle parked in the shade next to the building. “That might be harder than you think.”

“You didn't have that before.” Sam commented. “What happened to the truck?”

“Oh, Blue is safe. But Daddy left me this.” 

They both got quiet on me then and I instantly knew why. Neither was dealing with their father’s death. It wasn't they they weren't dealing with it well, they were straight up not dealing with it at all. I remembered how it felt when Daddy died, I knew their pain. 

“Anyways, see you there?” I asked, pulling my hair into a braid before grabbing my green helmet from where it hung on the back of the bike.

The boys nodded and headed back into to get their stuff. I reigned in my urge go ahead and get on the road. Instead I waited until they were loaded up into that piece of junk they were driving before I revved the engine of the bike. I waved at Sam before speeding off down the road.


	5. Thoughts on the road

Killer clowns turned out to be a rakshasa. It was weird hunting with others. But it was nice knowing someone had your back. We finished up the hunt and headed back to the bar. 

“See ya there.” I grinned at them both. “I'd say, 'race ya’ but it'd be laughable.”

Dean groaned while Sam laughed with me. “If I had Baby…” Dean grumbled to himself as he turned to the van. “C'mon Sam.”

Sam smiled down at me. “See ya there?”

“I said so, didn't I?” I answered.

“I know. I just…”

“Afraid I'll disappear on ya again?” I asked and watched his face as a wave of emotions flowed across them. Probably faster than he could even register.

“Well… no. I mean. I just… can we talk, when we get back?” He asked and I reached to squeeze his hand.

“'Course.” I grinned and waved at Dean's before mounting the bike, fixing the helmet, and heading off down the road back towards Ellen's Roadhouse.

The ride back to the Roadhouse was fairly uneventful. I lost sight of Sam and his brother about 20 minutes into the drive. That poor rickety van just couldn't keep up. I could just imagine Dean's grumbling and Sam's quiet smirk. 

For my part, most of my thoughts were filled with that tall lanky man from my past. Who I thought I was over. Who i never thought I'd see again. Not only was he back in my life, he was a hunter. He knew what my life meant. But that presented it's own batch of problems. 

This life. This Hunter's life. It wasn't one that typically came with pretty white fences and 2.5 kids. It didn't end quietly in old age surrounded by grandkids and great grandkids. It tended to end bloody and with unresolved issues. Relationships were just asking for trouble. And for all I knew, the chat he wanted to have back at the Roadhouse was to tell me that he just wanted to be friends. It really hadn't been that long since his girlfriend had died. And only a week since his dad had fallen to the same demon. Beyond that, him and his brother… they needed to work some stuff out. I already felt like I was throwing off their groove. 

I giggled to myself as I mimiced the Disney movie, “I'm sorry. You threw off the Winchester's groove.” I was still laughing at it a bit when I pulled into the parking lot of the Roadhouse. My jaw hit the gravel as I saw the van parked and looking like it's been there for a while.

“How the bloody fuck???” I exclaimed as Jo walked out to greet me.

“I thought I heard the bike,” she smiled.

My jaw was still hanging open. I gestured to the van. “How… how… I…”

She just laughed at me. She was still laughing until she couldn't breathe as Sam and Dean filled out of the bar doors.

I turned my stunned face to them. “What the fuck, dude? You got like jets on this thing? Teleporter?”

Dean flashed a proud grin. While Sam shook his head. “Dean had me look up a short cut. I’ve faced monsters but I thought I was gonna die on a couple of those roads.”

“Oh don't be so dramatic.” Dean answered. 

I blinked several times. “Not cool dude. Not cool.”

I shook my head and pushed past them, “I need a drink.” I stopped and looked back at Sam. “Then we can chat.” 

\-----


End file.
